


Ocean Beach Meet Cute

by KaterinaRiley



Series: 💜“Watching the Sunset?” … “Yeah.”💜 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Copious Amounts of Innuendos, Face-Fucking, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), M/M, Meet-Cute, Rated for Use of Language and Innuendos, Surfer Lance (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaRiley/pseuds/KaterinaRiley
Summary: Katerina Riley Presents: Writely’s Twitter Threads ExtravaganzaLance and Keith meet on the beach. They flirt a little. They don’t stay there long.--Lance is an absolute, undeniable, enthusiasticslutfor the ocean.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: 💜“Watching the Sunset?” … “Yeah.”💜 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133432
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Ocean Beach Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily edited compared to twt version.

Lance is an absolute, undeniable, enthusiastic _slut_ for the ocean.

His friends constantly joke that he's not bisexual, he's _ocean_ sexual. (Which, to be fair, isn't exactly _wrong_. Most of his relationships began because he was seen surfing, or he was volunteering at a beach cleanup, or he was spotted in his favorite short swim trunks that emphasized just how much he was packing.)

The truth, though, is that he has _two_ loves, and they are both unfathomable and seemingly endless and _beautiful_. His first love is, and always will be, the deep blue ocean. His second love, the love he found during a late-night swim under a clear summer sky, is the vast starry universe.

If only he could surf the universe like he can the ocean; swim through the stars like he can the waves. If only he could touch that world above him, like he almost can the world below.

If only, one day, he can find someone who understands.

Lance walks the white sands, people-watching. It's partly because he loves seeing hot babes (of every variety) in their hot beach outfits and partly because he's worked as a lifeguard ever since he turned 15, and it can be hard to turn that switch off for him.

So, he's people-watching.

And he spots _him_.

Fucking hell, this man is _attractive_! With his black, unruly hair and cheek scar—yeah, a fucking _cheek scar_ , which is, everyone knows, the epitome of hot bad boy— and muscles that seem to bulge out for _days…_ Lance just might have to add a third love on his list.

The man is doing nothing more than standing ankle-seep in the water, staring out at the crashing waves, but Lance moves to him like a shrimp to an angler fish.

“Hey, handsome,” he greets, trying to keep his cool.

The dude's eyes are violet—like _violet_. A bright, intense, almost violent violet.

It's all Lance can do not to swoon.

“Uh," the man blinks at him. "Do I know you?” 

**_R E C O R D S C R A T C H_ **

_EX-FUCKING-CUSE ME?!_ Lance thinks, blinking back at him, mouth agape for a full two seconds.

Did he seriously just get shot-the-fuck-down on a line that was, _at best_ , Flirting Lite??

Well, fuck that! Time to up the ante!

“No, I don’t think so,” he starts, trailing off with his signature gin—the one where he shows off his pearly whites, then licks and bites at his bottom lip. With a wink, he adds, “Not yet at least.”

The man remains silent. He continues staring at Lance, but now there's a frown marring his features.

Briefly, Lance wonders if maybe the god before him is actually straight.

(God, he hopes not.

…Also, who is he kidding? That frown is doing the exact _opposite_ of marring the man's features! It's like he's incapable of being ugly!)

“The name's Lance,” he introduces. "But you can call me anytime."

The man's brows furrow, as if he didn't quiet understand what Lance said.

After several seconds of awkward silence, the man says, “I'm Keith.”

“Keith, huh? You sure you're not actually Aphrodite?” he flirts, deciding that this would be his last try with the man before calling it quits.

“Aphrodite?" Keith repeats, making a face.

(It's _supposed_ to be an ugly face, Lance knows, but instead, it's absolutely, ridiculously _adorable_. Goddammit.)

"Isn’t that a _goddess_?”

Lance sighs, his shoulders sagging.

Yeah, this was definitely a bust.

“She is,” he affirms, finally turning away from the man, from Keith, and looking out at the ocean. "Greek goddess of love and beauty."

Guess Keith really is straight.

That or not into him, but it couldn't be _that_ —it's, like, statistically _impossible_ for someone attracted to men to not be attracted to him. Not to boast or anything, but Lance is a catch, he _knows_ he's a catch, so if Keith were into guys, he'd be into Lance, it's just a fact.

Attractive, straight men are truly one of the worst tragedies of the modern world.

“…Wait.”

Hesitantly, Lance glances back at Keith. His violet eyes are narrowed, squinting.

“Are you _flirting_ with me?”

He laughs, shaking his head slightly. “Have been for the past few minutes, but thanks for noticing.”

 _“…Oh_!”

He quirks his brow, then, when he sees Keith's face turn bright red, he breaks out into another grin.

"I don't just go around calling just _anyone_ handsome, you know," he purrs, voice low.

Keith's eyes roam over him, pausing at the spot below Lance's bellybutton. Unconsciously, he shifts his legs, momentarily squeezing his knees together.

Lance is _preening_.

Suddenly, a child shrieks with joy in the distance, and they both to jump. She runs into the water, laughing manically as kids do, while her father chases after her, pretending to be a sea monster.

“She’s got to be way too young,” Keith mutters, and even though it’s mostly to himself, Lance can’t help but say,

“I dunno, man, I was about her age when I learned how to swim. Then learned to surf a few years later.”

“You can surf?” Keith asks.

The way his eyes widen, the way his lips part and his tongue swipes out, ever so slowly…He’s impressed.

He's impressed and _very_ turned on.

Not straight at all, then.

“I could show you, if you want,” Lance offers, cocking his head with a lazy smirk, the one that says _'I could show you so much more than just surfing too.'_

Keith sucks in a breath, eyes flittering over Lance once again. This time, his gaze lingers on Lance's hands, and when Lance wiggles his fingers, rubs his thumb and forefinger together, the violet in Keith's eyes shrink, replaced by dilated pupils.

Then, his gaze shifts to Lance's arms and broad chest.

Lance tries not to puff with pride. Tries not to get hard too, not while they're still at a public beach at least.

When Keith looks back up at him, there’s something new lurking in his violet eyes, something packed with _heat._

“Yeah, I'd like that,” he drawls, a hint of a Texan accent coloring his words.

 _Fuck,_ Lance just failed at not being hard.

He takes a step closer to Keith, who shifts forward too, showing Lance that he isn't the only one hard.

Before they can do something that's just a tad too indecent for the public eye—like Lance shoving his hands down Keith's bright red swim trunks to finally fondle that voluptuous ass while kissing him with entirely too much tongue—thunder booms.

Within seconds, it’s pouring.

Everyone begins shouting and cursing, frantically running around to gather all their stuff, family members, and friends.

Everyone except for Lance and Keith.

“My place is a few blocks from here,” Lance says after a few moments. "Could get a jump start on that surfing lesson."

Keith's brow quirks. “I can’t imagine there’s much room to surf there.”

He chuckles.

“Well, you don’t start in the water, you start on dry land, and,” he looks around, clicking his tongue. “It’s not really that dry here.”

“No, it’s not,” Keith agrees, grinning. “Guess I have to come with you, then.”

"Guess so."

Lance offers his hand and Keith takes it. They walk in silence, communicating through slide-long glances and bitten lips, until they leave the beach’s wet sands.

“So, what’s the first thing I need to know?” Keith asks.

He’s right at Lance’s side, breath hot as he leans in to talk right into Lance’s ear. He's still hard.

“Well, first,” Lance starts, wrapping his arm around Keith to keep him right where he was. His skin burned hot despite the cool rainwater dripping down on them. “I need to know how good you can balance.”

“I’ve impeccable balance."

“I’ll be the judge if that,” he teases, squeezing Keith’s ass.

Keith retaliates by dipping his fingers under the waistband of Lance's swim shorts.

Needless to say, they barley make it to Lance’s place without tearing each other’s clothes off right there in the street. Even though the sexual tension weighs them down, clinging to them like the rainwater in their hair, they manage to make the ten minute walk, five, and as soon as Lance's apartment door is closed, their clothes are gone.

"Why don't you show me this impeccable balance of yours," Lance murmurs against Keith's lips, wrapping his hand around Keith's thigh and raising it to slot around his waist. "Show me you can ride without falling."

His cock brushes Keith's exposed hole in this position, which has them both shuddering.

"Show me you have the strength to be my teacher," Keith shoots back, rutting desperately; his cock leaks a trail of white on Lance's stomach.

"It will be _your_ pleasure."

Lance grabs the lube he stores by his front door, one with a pump so he doesn't have to let go of Keith's leg. 

As he finger fucks Keith's hole, Keith marks his neck with bruises and bites.

"Do it," he gasps all too soon. "Fuck, _do it_."

Lace doesn't ask him if he's sure, not even when he presses into the almost-too-tight hole.

He doesn't have to ask because Keith moans like an animal in heat, like if he doesn't absolutely _railed_ in the next second, he'll die.

What else can Lance do, but comply?

So, he fucks Keith against his front door, forcing him to balance on his toes.

Then Lance fucks him over the couch, pulling his hair and pinning his hands behind his back.

After, when Keith sinks to his knees, unable to stand, Lance tests his balance by fucking his face

Finally, they move to the bed, and he rides Lance until he's sobbing, until Lance has to flip them over because Keith's legs won't hold him up anymore.

"S-See?" he slurs hours later. "Impeccable balance."

"Damn right." Lance kisses his forehead. "Sleep, baby. I've got you."

They fuck again in the morning.

And afternoon.

And evening.

And night.

Keith nearly looks like a horror movie victim the following day, but it's nothing a wet suit can't hide.

Yeah, they go back to the beach; Lance had a promise to keep after all.

A month later, Keith buys his very own surfboard, able to ride the waves without supervision.

A week after that, he and Lance officially become a couple.

Two months after that, Lance gains a roommate, a dog, and an array of sex toys he can't wait to test out on his boyfriend.

A year after that, he and Keith sign the marriage certificate.

Lance has three loves, all of which are unfathomable and seemingly endless and _beautiful_.

His first love is, and always will be, the deep blue ocean.

His second love, the love he found during a late-night swim under a clear summer sky, is the vast starry universe.

His third love, who he found because of his first and who he learned loves his second just as much too, is his husband, Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on 💙[twitter](https://twitter.com/KaterinaWritely)💙 to DM me, read my latest threads, watch me obsess over my latest fixation(s) in real time, share a ☕️[coffee](https://ko-fi.com/katerinariley0707)☕️ with me, and find out how to ✍🏽[read a specific trope or have your fic bated](https://writleyscommissions.carrd.co)✍🏽
> 
> \--
> 
> If you read & enjoyed my work, feel free to comment a ❤️ or a 😊 or even a ❗️❗️❗️ if you're unsure what to say. Thanks a bunches😘✨


End file.
